Always
by Taranisa
Summary: Porque un "Siempre" puede significar muchas cosas y de diferentes maneras "— ¿Aún después de todo este tiempo? — Siempre, Albus —Contestó Severus, con una sonrisa gatuna — Las amo tanto como ellas me aman a mí" advertencia: notable OoC.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de lo que puedan reconocer me pertenece, todo es creación de la gran y magnífica reina JK Rowling, yo sólo me divierto inventando locas situaciones.

Buenas, hoy les traigo una historia que participa en el Reto Anti-cannon del foro The Ruins, así que, como su nombre lo dice, aquí se rompe el canon del todo, por lo cual verán un obvio y casi grosero en el buen sentido OOC en Severus, sólo espero que les guste y que no les parezca tan raro, simplemente abran su ojos interno y lean

* * *

**Always**

* * *

Severus caminaba ansioso alrededor de su escritorio, en su despacho en lo más profundo de las mazmorras. Cada varios minutos miraba anhelante su reloj de pulsera, pero luego de haber observado la hora, se decepcionaba y continuaba con su incansable paseo. En unos minutos más debía asistir al despacho de Dumbledore donde había sido requerido, pero debía aparecer en la hora justa, no estaba dispuesto a tener que lidiar con la miles de niñitas hormonadas que había en el castillo.

Luego de unas cuantas vueltas, dos bufidos y un golpe de frustración en la mesa, la hora llegó. Respiró con profundidad y se encaminó a la salida de su despacho. Justo antes de tomar el pomo de la puerta decidió asegurarse de cómo lucía su atuendo. Volteó sobre sus talones y del lado derecho se dio de frente con su reflejo. Sonrió con suficiencia.

Vestía unos elegantes zapatos negros, un pantalón muggle de corte recto, también negro, una camisa de seda negra con los primero botones desabrochados y por sobre esta un delgada capa, que apenas cubría sus hombros, pero que hacía resaltar la anchura de su espalda. Su rostro cetrino lucía implacable, con un gesto de suficiencia y altanería, pero con una sensualidad casi felina. Sus ojos color ébano parecían brillar y hacer combinaciones con el negro azulado de su cabello que ahora traía atado, en un galante moño.

Al observar su reflejo, de pies a cabeza, Severus sonrió con sensualidad, y sin poderlo evitar se guiño uno ojo y lanzó un beso. Lucía excitantemente arrebatador. No por nada había sido escogido por tercer año consecutivo, según una encuesta de la revista _Corazón de bruja_, el cuerpo más sexy de toda la comunidad mágica, y por primera vez aquel año la sonrisa más seductora y el soltero más codiciado entre las brujas. Rió con gracia ante el pensamiento.

Quiso seguir observando su reflejo, pero decidió que no podía seguir refugiándose en su despacho, tarde o temprano debía salir de allí. Juntando sus fuerzas se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y giró el pomo con cuidado.

—¡Es él! —Gritó a todo pulmón una alumna de sexto año de Hufflepuff mientras señalaba en dirección a la entrada del despacho de Severus, al ver como este asomaba su cabeza temeroso. Casi al instante se escuchó un grito generalizado de todas las alumnas que estaban fuera del despacho de su profesor, con pancartas alusivas a su nombre, camisetas estampadas con sus fotografías, y algunas que habían montado tiendas de campaña a la mitad del pasillo. Con rapidez, todas se lanzaron a su encuentro. Severus, al darse cuenta que fue descubierto, salió de golpe y comenzó a correr por el pasillo contrario al que estaba el campamento de sus alumnas fans, tratando de salir con vida de esa situación.

Severus trataba de adquirir mayor velocidad para llegar indemne a su reunión con Albus, pero la torva de niñitas hormonadas le estaba dando alcance. Cuando se percató que ya no habría salida, desató los débiles cordones de su capa y la soltó, dejándola caer de frente en un grupo de sus admiradoras. Asustado y divertido a partes iguales, vio como las niñas se peleaban su prenda, mientras que otras suspiraban a su alrededor con tontas sonrisas al verlo solo con su negra camisa, y, como leonas en caza, comenzaban a tironear su capa hasta hacerla jirones, cuando ya nada quedó de la prenda, Severus comenzó a correr de nuevo escuchando satisfecho los muchos _Severus, te amo_ y _Es el mejor, Severus_ que gritaban sus alumnas.

Subió desesperado las escaleras saltándose varios escalones a la vez, pero un pequeño tropiezo lo hizo detenerse justo en las puertas de la oficina del director. La torva exacerbada tironeó a Severus de su ropa hasta romper en varias partes su camisa, algunas chicas tironeaban de su cabello, mientras que otras trataban de besarlo.

Entre las muchas jovencitas que lo acosaban distinguió a una muy sonrojada Granger que le leía un poema romántico y de seguro muy meloso con fervor y pasión, claro que él no escuchaba nada más que un incesante griterío. Entre otro grupo percibió a la menor de los Weasley que venía con otro grupo de chicas con sogas y lazos, para amáralo a un madero que otras traían en sus hombros. Cuando creyó que ya nada podría hacer trató de convencerlas.

—¡Preciosas! ¡Preciosas, escúchenme! —Rogó desde el suelo en donde ya tenía a varias alumnas tratando de robarle el lazo con que amarró su cabello. Al escuchar la ronca y varonil voz de su profesor, todas callaron al instante —Princesas, yo, ahora, debo asistir a una reunión de carácter urgente con el profesor Dumbledore, así que no podré quedarme, pero prometo no olvidarlas —Comunicó levantándose con lentitud, aprovechando que estaban obnubiladas con su masculina voz —Y yo soy de ustedes, tal como cada una de ustedes es mía —Terminó de decir con sensualidad y frescura, haciéndolas suspirar.

Ocupando este momento se lanzó de lleno a la escalinata que daba al despacho de Dumbledore. Las jóvenes no fueron capaces de reaccionar y callaron al instante en que su amado profesor desapareció por la puerta. La única voz que se escuchaba era la de Hermione, quien continuaba leyendo el poema.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Severus? —Preguntó risueño Dumbledore, mientras observaba las marcas de lápiz labial en el cuello y rostro de su colega, y algunas que sobresalían de entre la destruida tela de su elegante camisa —Veo que no alcanzaste a salir a tiempo de tu despacho —Rió con jovialidad el anciano.

—Ya me conoces Albus —Comentó con una sonrisa felina —No pude resistirme a observar mi atuendo en el espejo —Comentó enorgullecido de verse tan desastroso, era los costos que debía pagar por su fama —Además ya conoces a mis princesas —Suspiró con alegría y rió con jovialidad —Ahora tiene un campamento a la salida de mi despacho, me encargaré personalmente que los elfos les ofrezcan comida, no soportaría ver como una de esas bellezas perece al intentar verme.

—Severus, Severus —Reprendió Albus en tono amistoso —Ya llevas mucho tiempo dentro de las listas de hombres más codiciados, no lo comprendo, Severus —Negó con la cabeza, confundido —Todo sigue igual ¿No te aburre? ¿Sigues feliz con tu fama? — Preguntó interesado, obteniendo una sonrisa incitante y una mirada de picardía, mientras Severus asentía lentamente —¿Aún después de todo este tiempo?

—Siempre, Albus —Contestó Severus, con una sonrisa gatuna — Las amo tanto como ellas me aman a mí —Contestó con voz insinuante — Y sin mis princesas no soy nada — Comunicó. Albus movió la cabeza cansinamente y sonrió con nostalgia. Si Severus era feliz con esa vida, por él estaba bien, pero lo único que quería es que no rompieran tan a menudo sus prendas, que él era el encargado de comprarle la ropa, y con los gustos de Severus, no salían nada económicas.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Bien, tienen todo mi permiso de tacharme de excéntrica, pero siempre quise pensar que Severus era exquisitamente guapo bajo sus ropas, así que no me culpen. Y ya que la idea del reto era hacer una historia OOC creo que lo cumplí, digo, este Severus se perece más a Lockhart que a otra cosa. En fin, ojalá les gustara y se rieran un poco, pueden dejarme un comentario si gustan, sino, de todas maneras gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
